Destined Love
by simply-carol
Summary: Sakura hates the unknown face of Li Syaoran and vice versa but will feel they still feel the same when they meet each other, face to face. S+S
1. Prologue

Destined Love 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of Card Captor Sakura. I'm just borrowing them so don't sue me.

**Summary:** Syaoran and Sakura had met when they were just children in the hospital in Japan. However, after many years had passed they have turned into archrivals without knowing that they have encountered each other when they were young. Will love blossom for their next meeting?

Prologue 

Hospital in Japan

A little boy at the age of eight with amber eyes and hazel brown hair sat on the aisle of the hospital, crying for the death of his father in a car accident. He sobbed quietly trying to calm himself of the sudden turnabouts in his life.

The memories of his father are still clear in his mind as if it was only yesterday and his father was still alive. He missed him a lot and now there are great responsibilities that were waiting for him as an heir to the Li family. His mother and sisters will depend on him as what is expected of a Li man. Although at a young age of five he had already the knowledge of this but it never occurred to him that it would be this soon.

He hadn't noticed a girl with emerald eyes and honey brown hair that was bouncing on his direction, observing why a boy of his age was crying alone.

_Hoe? Why is this boy crying? I must make him smile. My father always told me when I'm feeling down that no child should carry such a burden in such a young age' the girl thought feeling the need to make the boy happy._

"Ohayo! What's the matter? Oh sorry maybe I'm just being a little too personal. Gomen nasai." The little girl said bubbly, sticking her tongue out.

The boy just stared amazed at how quirky and friendly the little girl was in front of him. He couldn't help but put a small smile on his tear stained face.

"Hello! May I sit here?" the emerald eye girl asked pointing the seat beside the little boy.

The boy nodded his head in response.

"So… what are you doing here? Me? I'm here because of my friend is sick and I'm visiting her. I hope she gets well soon so we can play again. Sorry again, maybe you don't want to be my company because I'm so talkative" the girl told him.

The boy smiled again because of the perkiness of the girl and the thoughtfulness she had manifested even without the idea of what he had just recently experienced.

"I'm glad that I have made you smiled. You know you look much better when you are smiling. My father once told me that children should have no worries and enjoy his or her childhood experience. So just be happy and enjoy life." The girl spoke with confident.

_I wish I can be like her, but my father imparted the importance of taking responsibilities seriously and handle it with great care._ The boy contemplated to himself but was glad that the girl had made him forget for awhile the death of his father.

All of a sudden, a nurse was coming towards them holding a teddy bear.

"Hey, your father is waiting for you in the room" the nurse called and handing the teddy bear to the little girl.

"Arigato" the girl murmured putting a huge smile on her face. Facing the boy she said, "Well… I guess its goodbye to you then. Hope we'll meet again and I have a nice time talking to you even if I'm the one who has done all the talking. Here take this.." the girl gave him her teddy bear. "That's my farewell gift to you so take care of it, okay? So sayonara!!!" The girl waved goodbye for the last time and turned a corner. 

He watched her as she goes on her way. _What a funny girl_ the boy whispered in no one in particular. Looking at the bear he smiled yet again.

After 5 years

Japan

It has been a hectic day for Sakura Kinomoto because a lot of people seem to expect more from her than before maybe it's because her father has been recently elected as the Prime Minister of Japan and now at the age of 11 she was trying her best to prove to the media that their assumptions about her was false.

The media people has been scrutinizing Sakura to be a spoiled brat who could have what she like even the most expensive tuition fee, the best school, the most extravagant clothes and many more.

She was sensitive to what people said about her so she strived to be the best in school to make her father, brother and relatives proud about her.

Deep down she is just a typical eleven-year old girl who has feelings. Contrary to the believed of the masses, Sakura does have many friends.

The first reason why she is aiming to be the best in what she does is to show the people that she can be whatever she likes, the second is HIM, the shadow that hunts her in her dreams, her nightmare. Her grandmother always boasts about Syaoran Li, the grandson of her friend Yuki. _Syaoran this… Syaoran that…_

"Why does my grandmother pleasure in comparing me to him? Although I have no idea what he looks like I have imagined him to be an arrogant, self-centered and conceited jerk" Sakura murmured to herself.

She is currently studying for a big exam but she can't seem to concentrate but kept recalling the conversations she had with her grandmother whenever she calls.

Although her problem in capturing the Clow Cards has been solved. Now, she has turned the cards into Sakura Cards and is the Card Mistress with the help of her guardian Keroberos and her best friend and cousin Tomoyo Daijobu. It is a big relief for her that the conflict regarding the cards had finally worked out.

Hong Kong

Syaoran Li is a thirteen-year old boy that has many responsibilities at such a young age.

Since his father died, he has been training nonstop to become the next leader of the Li clan or probably become the best. The expectation of his family and the elders kept him from going on. He had been trained both mentally and physically.

In school, he had been expected to get high grades and the teachers are giving him extra projects. They reasoned out that he is the best and can handle the additional load.

At home, he had been trained in martial arts and sword fighting. He must be the finest in these two fields to become the leader of his clan.

But there's more to it. HER by the name of Sakura Kinomoto, the banned of his very existence. His grandmother has been frantically blabbering on and on about her. _Sakura this… Sakura that…_

"Why does my grandmother compare me to someone I didn't even know. Who cares if she skips a grade? If I am right, she's just a spoiled, snobbish and coldhearted girl that uses the position of his father like what I have read in the newspaper." Syaoran whispered to himself.

He is now putting the finishing touches on his project that the teacher insisted on him doing to gain bonus grade even though he knows that his grades are enough to guarantee a high mark.

At the age of 17, he is known as the youngest leader of the Li clan and sometimes said to be the greatest. He had passed all the necessary requirements for being its rightful leader. 

After 10 years

Sakura has become the finest obstetrician in Japan. Many pregnant women want Sakura to be the one that would deliver their baby. She has risen to the so-called spoiled brat to be the finest and excellent in her field of endeavor.

In only a few days, it will be Christmas day and her family is staying on their house in Hong Kong to be near to her grandmother for the season greetings. She is also expected to be there the day before Christmas Eve but she is just finishing the paper works of her patients. She didn't foresee that it would take long for her to complete the papers needed by her patients for their release.

After a few minutes, the phone rang.

Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg

"Hello, Dr. Sakura Kinomoto speaking" Sakura said answering in a business tone.

"Hey Kaiju. So formal ne?" replied on the other line.

"Touya, so nice of you to call. So what's up? And I'm not a KAIJU" Sakura uttered in a teasing voice.

"Get your butt here! Grandma can't wait to see you and is excited for you to come for Christmas Eve. You have a lot of preparations to do."

"Hoe? And what preparations are you talking about? We will only be having a small party for our relatives and ourselves there and it's not like we're having a ball or something."

"Guess what? You're wrong! Grandma is being invited, together with her relatives, to a ball by the Li family to welcome Christmas day so now father, grandma and I and with our other relatives are here on the Li mansion."

"Really? If you don't mind, can I speak to Tomoyo?"

"Wait, I'll see if she's here"

On the other line…. "Tomoyo, Tomoyo…" can be heard.

"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo on the phone"

"Oh Tomoyo, it's me Sakura. I'm just curious… is what my brother told me true, that we are staying in the Li mansion for the Christmas season?"

"Yup and you know what? There's a humor here that the leader of the Li clan is supposed to be here and is said to be handsome. Almost all of our relatives are head over heals in love with him."

"Really? What was his name again? Syaolin, Syaolang…" Sakura thought it's HIM, he would finally meet him, her archrival. She wanted to know more about him so that she would be prepare in case of their face off.

"It's Syaoran" Tomoyo corrected knowing full well that her friend has known of the guy since she was 11. Her mother had told her that their grandmother has been praising Syaoran in front of Sakura. She was just playing along, having a mischievous grin on her face.

**AN:** Do you like it? Please tell me what you think through your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	2. Getting Acquainted With The Enemy

Destined Love 

**AN: **Sorry for the late update. My parents dragged me to the province to spend the Holy Week there. So I'm just writing on scratch paper and now transferring it to the computer. Hope you'll like this chapter.

Thank you for those who reviewed last chapter.

**Rurouni Skylark **– Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like the plot. Hope you'll review this chapter also.

**Sere-sama **– Thanks for reviewing. Hope you'll like this chapter.

**Sakura-Blossom **– Thanks for reviewing. Did I met your expectation?

**Aejavu **– Thanks for reviewing. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

**Diane **– Thanks for reviewing. Hope you'll like this chappie.

**Sakuralover **– Thanks for reviewing. I'll try to update as soon as I get the inspiration

**Disclaimer: **All the characters used in this fic belong to someone else. They don't belong to me so please don't sue. I'm just writing a story borrowing the characters of Card Captor Sakura.

**Chapter 1**: Getting Acquainted With The Enemy

"Ah yes Syaoran Li, a name which means little wolf, with a name like that, no wonder every women would SWOON over him." Sakura said keeping a snide remark from coming out of her mouth.

"So… What did he do for a living?" Sure she knew she just wanted to hear it with someone else. He is a famous attorney that never looses in any case he handles. She had read about him in newspapers and magazines, only to keep updated in current events of course.

"He is a famous lawyer." Tomoyo responded. "I had over heard a while ago that his mother reprimanded her son to go home as soon as possible. It seems he's as stubborn and dedicated to work as you are." She chuckled inwardly. _This should be fun to watch_.

"Don't you DARE, ever compare him to me. I didn't even know him to well and we're not even friends." Sakura said defensively.

"Pu-please, you've known him since you were just a child. You've been childhood rivals since then. My mother has given me the privilege to be informed of something about you two competing for almost everything, like good grades, for example. Tomoyo stated in a matter-of-factly tone. _It's only fair for her to know._

_Uh-oh. Damn it. I can't believe she'd seen right through me_. "Hehehe… And how's my rival doing." Sakura said ignoring that she'd been caught.

"He's still not here. Like as I was saying earlier, he's being lectured by his mother on the phone to get his butt here immediately." Tomoyo answered.

_ Oh great, his Almightiness wants to have a grand entrance. Not that she's already there with her family._

"Kaiju, get your own butt here this instant. Grandma is getting worried about you." Touya cut in breaking the train of thoughts of Sakura.

"Ok. See you soon." _Shit. I want to know more about HIM. Oh well, better get packed and went to hell. _

December 24 

"Syaoran Li, where in the seven hells are you?" his older sister screamed on the phone.

"On the road going there SISTER, and if you don't shut up maybe I'll be lucky enough to end my Christmas in the hospital" Syaoran said grumpily.

"Don't speak to me with that tone young man. Our mother has been worried sick about you."

"Oh all right, I'll be there in 45 minutes." Syaoran said giving up the chance to being left alone.

"You'd better be. We have guests staying here for this Christmas season." His sister threatened.

"And WHO are these important guests might I ask?" Syaoran asked sarcastically, focusing his attention on the road.

"Our GRANDMOTHER has invited the Kinomoto family to stay here for the holiday greetings."

HER. He would finally meet HER. _I hope she's as good as my grandma described or I'll feel silly competing all these years for an illusion that didn't even exist. _

"Sorry, but got to go. I've run out of battery."

After 45 minutes 

Syaoran arrived at the Li mansion in less than 45 minutes. He was welcomed by his pestering sisters. (**AN:** Does anybody know the names of Syaoran's sisters? Please tell me through your reviews.)

"Welcome home DEAR brother." His sisters said in unison.

"Oh, it's good to see you again my cute little descendant." Someone familiar said.

"Cut that crap Eriol." Syaoran snapped.

"I'm offended. How can you say that to your dear old friend?" Eriol said good-naturedly.

"Whatever. I want to rest." He retorted back heading for the stair to his room. On the way there, he heard someone talking about a PERSON… or to be certain… about a GIRL.

"What time did Sakura said she'd be arriving?" A man with brown hair in his late 40's said to some man with black hair.

"Ah, KAIJU! She mentioned arriving around this time. Maybe within ten minutes, if she'll be true to her words." The man with black hair in his late 20's said.

_So kaiju and Sakura is the same person. HER. That should be interesting_. He thought continuing his route to his room.

After a few minutes, a honey brown haired girl entered the foyer.

"KAIJU, so NICE of you to be on TIME." Touya said mockingly.

"Touya, be nice to your sister." Fujitaka reprimanded his son. "Welcome back Sakura." He greeted giving his daughter a warm hug.

"Hello dad, I'm so happy to see you. It's been so long." Sakura said hugging back her father. "And it's also good to see you ONICHAN. Where's grandma?"

"I'm here sweetie." Her grandmother responded appearing from a doorway leading to the living room.

"I'm so delighted to see you again, grams." Sakura said.

"Sweetie, you're just in time. Do you know that Syaoran is already here?"

_HIM. Is my grandma implying something about what she just said or on her tone? _

She shook her head in reply.

"Oh, you should see him, sweetie. You two would be perfect for each other."

Yeah. A hint of matchmaking. Why can't just my grandma let me decide who I want to date and stop interfering and setting me up with some other guy she's in favor with.

"We have talked about this topic over and over again grams. You know I don't want to be set up with some bachelor even if he's as qualified as yo – "

"I'm growing old. My time here on earth is getting near. I don't want to live my granddaughter here alone, with no one." Her grandmother started. "I wish for you to have a husband that would care for you, cherish you and lov – "

"Ok grams, I give up. I get your point." Sakura said exhausted clearly written on her face.

"Good. You two would be dancing partners for the party." Her grandma smiled giving her granddaughter a satisfied smile. "Tomoyo dear. Could you please show Sakura to her room?" Her grandmother requested ushering Sakura to the front of the stairs.

"Sure grams." Tomoyo replied getting hold of Sakura's left hand and slightly dragging Sakura towards their destination. "It's about time we are left alone Sakura-chan. It's impolite of me to suddenly just butt in to your family reunion so… I just waited for the right moment." Tomoyo said excitedly. "I can't wait to tell you about THIS guy I just met here. He's so kawaii and nice. Just what I dreamed of my ideal man." Tomoyo uttered dreamily, starry eyed.

I'm a teensy bit jealous of Tomoyo. She sure is lucky. I hope I find my ideal man soon.

"Lucky you." Sakura muttered.

"Did you just say something, Sakura?" Tomoyo inquired, noticing the strange way her friend is acting.

"Iie, I'm just tired and needed a bit of sleep. Would it be okay for you for me to sleep a while and maybe we'll catch up later on what's going on?" Sakura asked feeling a bit drowsy.

"Sure, Sakura. Anything for you." Tomoyo agreed directing Sakura to the second room before the end of the right hallway of the second floor. "Have a nice nap and we'll catch things up later. Lunch will be served at exactly 12 noon. A servant will knock to your door to inform you. And… You know, grams is right. You and Syaoran look kawaii together." Tomoyo said as an after thought before leaving Sakura to her own room.

"TOMOYO!"

At Lunch 

Both Syaoran and Sakura are informed that lunched would be served about five minutes after. Their rooms are only adjacent to each other.

When Syaoran was about to walk out of the door, he bumped up with a honey brown haired girl.

"I'm sorry." The girl apologized meekly. She was wearing a straight sleeveless light green dress just below her knees. The dress hugged every curve of her body. When he looked up, he saw the most mesmerizing and unique emerald eyes he had ever seen. _My favorite color. _He noted.

"It's alright. No harm done." Putting a tiny grin on his lips.

_Oh he looks good when he smiles. What am I thinking? It's not like I'm thinking he's my IDEAL man or something. I must be getting crazy._ "Hello, my name's Ying Fa." Sakura said feeling friendly all of a sudden, offering her right hand for a handshake to the stranger with deep amber orbs. _Why did I just introduce myself in the Chinese translation of my name? I guess… it just kind of slipped my mouth? _

"And my name's Xiolang." The man with hazel nut hair replied accepting the handshake, extending his right hand forward.

**AN:** So… what do you think? Should I continue? I hope I can get **more than 10 reviews** for this chapter. My dad's been pestering me to start on studying for a subject for the next semester. What should I do? Write or study? Reviews please… Not that I'm saying I'll not study. I'm almost through with it.

Ja ne!!!


	3. Getting To Know You

Destined Love  
  


**AN:** Thank you for all those who reviewed the last chapter especially to anonymous who mentioned the names of Syaoran's sisters. I'm planning to write another fic featuring Syaoran's sisters. Thanks a bunch.

**Disclaimer:** Same disclaimer applies.

**Chapter 2:** Getting To Know You

"And my name's Xiolang." The man with hazel nut hair replied extending his right hand forward, accepting the handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Xiolang."

"The pleasure is all mine." He whispered.

"Mou? Did you say something?" She asked confused.

"No."

_I must be hearing things._ "Ahhmm… Could you do me a favor? Please…"

_Have I met this girl? Her face seems awfully… familiar._ "Sure, anything for a lovely lady like you." Putting his best killer smile.

_We've been acquainted only a few seconds and his flirting already. What a jerk? _Sweat-dropping. "Could you please show me where the dinning hall is? I think I forgot the way there."

"Okay, but I've got to stop for a few minutes in the library, if that's alright with you?" And if you're not that hungry of course?" She's different from other women. She isn't trying to cling to me like a… glue… like a… dirt. He also observed her sparkling emerald eyes looking intently into his own amber orbs. _How captivating?_ Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he walked towards the library where they met a black haired man with glasses.

_What is Eriol doing here? What is his relation to Xiolang?_ Sakura thought confused.

"What's up my little cute descendant?" Eriol said.

"Shut up1 I'm in no time for your silly jokes just hand me the papers I needed to work on." Syaoran uttered in a clipped tone.

"Aren't you first going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Look, she's not my friend. I've just met her a while ago." He said in a harsh tone then he noticed the hurt expression on her beautiful face so he hurriedly added "But I want to be her friend in the future." Observing her face to see if there's a change in her reaction to his statement. He was glad when her smiled returned.

She grinned sheepishly, feeling stupid for judging Xiolang immediately.

He sighed. _That was close._ "Eriol I would like you to meet Ying Fa, Ying Fa this is Eriol Hiiragizawa, my cousin." Syaoran introduced.

"It's nice to see you again Hiiragizawa-kun." Sakura said politely.

"Huh? You two already met." Syaoran asked puzzled. _I didn't know that Eriol had a friend named Ying Fa. He didn't mention anything about her to me. Well, I'm just his cousin so who am I to complain. _

"You can just call me Eriol Ying Fa." Facing Syaoran, he answered, "Yes, we've met in Japan when I visited there for some family business. I just didn't recognize her because she's all grown up." So my little descendant already knows the Card Mistress. How interesting…

Syaoran didn't like that Eriol and Ying Fa are close to each other. _I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous._ He muttered to himself.

"Are you saying something my little descendant?"

"No. I'm just saying that we head out to the dinning hall… Maybe our families are worried about where we are."

"Now that you're saying it. I'm starving. I can almost eat a whole pig." Eriol joked.

Sakura chuckled. "I can't picture you out eating a whole pig."

"Hahahaha, very funny Eriol." Syaoran said sarcastically.

"So what are your hobbies Xiolang-kun. I mean your pastimes…" Sakura questioned curiously while following the two guys, taking their time to walk towards the dinning hall.

"Why have you asked?"

"I'm just curious that's all. Is it wrong for me to ask?" She defended herself. "Never mind," giving up for having answers to her questions. Waving her hand in front of her for surrender.

"Really? Ok don't cry. I'm answering it." Syaoran teased.

"I'm not a child so please don't treat me like one." Sakura pouted.

_SURE… You're acting like one_. He chuckled inwardly. He loves the way she is affected by his teasing. _So refreshing. So good. _"My hobbies are practicing martial arts and my sword skills. Now, did I please you, your MAJESTY?"

"Please stop it. No one's laughing." She stopped walking. Changing the mood of the conversation, she exclaimed, "Sugoi! Are you good on those things you mentioned?"

"In fact, his the best in Hong Kong." Eriol chipped in.

"Really! I can't believe you're that good. No offense."

"Believe what you want to believe." He snapped, clearly annoyed. "Are you implying that I'm not GOOD enough? I'm not that arrogant to brag what I am not." _Why am I furious? It's not like I want her to believe what Eriol had just said. _

"Gomen, I didn't mean to be rude. But it's amazing to meet in one of these family gatherings a master in both swords and martial arts."

"ALL RIGHT! You're one LUCKY girl to be in the presence of a master like ME" He smirked.

"Now, I don't want your head to get any BIGGER. I'm just amazed because I also like martial arts and swordsmanship." _He's really got a BIG self-esteem._

"So, what are you saying? You want to challenge me one on one? I DARE you… You scared." He taunted. _I'll just go easy on her. _

_Why… that… CREEP? I'll show him. I'm not a Card Mistress for nothing._ "Okay if you want it that way. Be it."

"You'll be sorry that you have accepted it." _My mother's gonna kill me. Why did that statement come out of from my BIG MOUTH in the first place? _

"Guys… could you please cool off a bit. I'm certain that you'll get along well if both of you talk for a little while." Eriol pleaded calmly. "Why don't you go to the parlor first to talk for a minute so our families would not have a riot if you two decided to fight in front of them." Eriol suggested.

"All right." They both said in unison.

"And now that is settled, I guess I'll be heading to the dining hall."

"Please Eriol, don't leave the two of us alone." Sakura begged. _I don't want to be alone with only him around. I know I can't stand his presence. _She added silently.

"Sorry but I really have to go. I'm really hungry." Eriol said rubbing his tummy for proof.

"Ok, I guess it will not be THAT bad." _Please let it turned out right. Please let it turned out right. _Praying to any gods that might hear her plea.

"Ok, stop being a baby." Syaoran said, getting hold of Sakura's left hand, ready to drag her along. But once their fingers touched, they felt electricity flowing through the tips of their fingers so both let go of each other's hand, afraid that it will burn. "Follow me."

When they where in front of the parlor 

Syaoran opened the door and let Sakura in first. _What a gentleman. Maybe he's not as bad as I thought. _

"So… let's start with our names first as if we only just met." He bowed his head slightly and started, "Hi milady, my name's Li Xiolang. May I be acquainted with you?"

_Li… He's related to that SYAORAN!_ "And I'm Kinomoto Ying Fa. I'm glad to be acquainted with you."

_Kinomoto… She's associated with that SAKURA my grandmother's talking about. What a coincidence. I'll try to find out more about that GIRL._ "I was just wondering… if you still want to have a sparing with me. It will only be a friendly sparing you know… the sharing of pointers about the techniques, moves…"

"It's an honor to have a sparing match with you, the best of Hong Kong. I'm sorry I misinterpret your intentions a while ago. Maybe I just got out the wrong side of bed." She said guiltily.

"All right, and let the games begin!" He commented jokingly. Holding his hand out to held Sakura's hand and led her to the sparing room.

I think I'm beginning to like him…

**AN:** So… what do you think? I'm getting a bit lazy to write. I'm just typing what I think. If you think this should be improved then tell me what should I change in this chapter. I'll post the revised chapter the next day I received the review that told me to change it. Thanks for reading. Comments and suggestions are welcomed.

Ja ne!!!


	4. You're THE Enemy

Destined Love 

**AN:** Thank you for all those who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry for the late update, I've been having a bad case headache and I can't seem to think clearly. Hope you all like it.

Same disclaimer applies.

**Chapter 3: **You're THE Enemy

Sakura and Syaoran missed the remaining lunch period because they are both occupied in defeating EACH OTHER. Both won't accept defeat even if their lives depend on it.

Sakura was first to attack. She first slashed on the left side of Syaoran who easily dodges the attack making an attack of his own on Sakura's feet. She anticipated the attack and jumps on the air to avoid the blade. The sparring was an exchange of blows, attacks and elution. Neither would withdraw nor accept defeat.

//////////////////////////// At the Dinning Table ////////////////////////////

(**AN:** The dinning table is in rectangular shape where Syaoran's grandmother Yuki sat on the end of the table as the head and on her right side is Sakura's grandmother Aki.)

"So how was your beautiful granddaughter Aki? Is she still single?" Yuki said curiously anticipating the answer would be yes_. I hope she's still single. I know she will be a perfect wife for my grandson not like that gold-digger ex-wife of his. _

"Hai and I know she's still looking for her soul mate even if she doesn't even voice it out. I think my sweetie's a little shy around men. And where's the handsome grandson of yours? Maybe we could do… um some… matchmaking?" Aki whispered with a twinkle of mischievousness in her eyes. _I hope he's not taken. My sweetie would surely be a match made in heaven for him. _

"I don't know exactly where he is but I'm certain he is within this mansion. You know that the generation today is a bit on the stubborn and rebellious side. We must be getting older." Yuki sighed. "And about that matchmaking thing… I think it's a wonderful idea." She said approvingly. "When do we start?" _And I hope that boy's not arguing with some of the guests and being friendly for once. _

"As if you have read my mind, that's what I'm going to ask next? Would you like to start as soon as possible?" She answered a bit hyper of the scheme that would occupy their time by the rest of Christmas vacation.

"Yeah, that would be excellent, maybe we could start planning, should I say… NOW?"

"Great but we have to look for them first. How can we commence operation Sakura-Syaoran matchmaking without them, wouldn't we?" Turning her head to search for her grandson Touya or Tomoyo perhaps to know where the whereabouts of her favorite granddaughter, Sakura. "Will you excuse me for a minute." Excusing herself, with that standing up, preparing to find answers to the questions she has on her mind. _Soon you'll be happily married my dear Sakura. _

She found Touya and Tomoyo near the middle of the dinning table in the left side of her line of vision. _Just the two I've been looking for._ Smirking inwardly, she headed to her grandchildren. "Tomoyo dear, have you seen Sakura? I've been looking for her for some time now and she haven't joined us for lunch as well. I'm a bit worried."

"Maybe she's not that hungry and is doing some papers for work." Tomoyo stated thoughtfully.

"Knowing that KAIJU *munch, munch, munch* I know she wouldn't miss a MEAL for a bunch of papers to finish." Touya said in mid bites.

"Oh well. Ok kids enjoy your lunch."

"Thank you grams." Both replied in unison.

_Better get back to Yuki._ She went to her sit, faced Yuki and asked, "Where can we talk about this brilliant plan of ours without the knowledge of anyone?"

"At the sparring room." She uttered suddenly. "Nobody… I mean rarely anyone uses or even visits the room, we can plan our next steps there."

//////////////////// At the other part of the dinning table //////////////

"Let's search for Sakura-chan after lunch, ne Touya-kun?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Of course, anything for kaiju." Touya said after swallowing the remains of his food. "Ok, let's go," standing up and walking towards the door.

_I know I can trust Touya-kun if the matter is concern with Sakura-chan. How wonderful the power of brotherly love is?_ As she followed him out of the dinning hall. She looked at the exit and noticed that her crush is in front of the door and spoke to her. She almost fainted. "Can I offer any of my service?" He asked gentlemanly.

The two grandmothers decided to go to their respective rooms to get what was needed for their plan to commence while Touya, Tomoyo and Eriol are almost through searching the whole mansion for Sakura. The only place they still haven't search is the… sparring room.

Touya, Tomoyo and Eriol are headed for the sparring room, the only room they still haven't look for Sakura when they heard a loud *thump* and suddenly a man and woman's laughter float through the halls. They investigated, entered the sparring room and saw a man with amber eyes and Sakura, both exhausted with what seemed a friendly sparring fight occurred between the two.

"KAIJU."

_This is kaiju. Haven't I heard that name be for? _

"TOUYA, stop calling me names."

Out of the blue, a voice can be heard. "Syaoran dear… ah… there you are."

"Sakura, you're here too. And you two have met already?"

Syaoran… _This is the man she's been trying to beat the image all these years._

Sakura… The man with the amber eyes and hazel nut hair look befuddled. _This is the GIRL he'd been competing for all these years. _

"You're THE enemy?" Both exclaimed in unison, pointing at each other bewildered.

**AN:** What do you think? Please review…


	5. Grandmothers and their Devious Schemes

Destined Love

AN: Thank you for all who continued to read and review this fic. Hope you also like this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CCS.

Chapter 4: Grandmothers and their Devious Schemes

Out of the blue, a voice can be heard calling, "Syaoran dear… ah… there you are."

"Sakura, you're here too… You two have already met?" Aki asked exchanging skeptically glances between Sakura and Syaoran.

_Syaoran… So this is the man I've been trying hard to beat. The man with the flawless image presented by my grams all these years._ Eyeing the man warily, the man she's been fiercely contending since her childhood years, the man she'd almost befriended a while ago.

_Sakura…_ The man with amber eyes and hazel nut hair look befuddled. _This is the GIRL he'd been ardently competing for all these years. _

"You're MY enemy?" Both exclaimed in unison, pointing at each other bewildered written all over their faces.

"Now children, is that a nice way talking to your new acquaintance." _And soon-to-be one in matrimony._ Aki added silently.

"Mou?! Grams, I'm not a child anymore." Pouting childishly, putting her arms cross in front of her.

"Sure kaijuu, with the way you're behaving I wouldn't doubt you're still a child." Touya stated receiving a stomp on his left foot from Sakura. "Ouch… watch it!"

Syaoran watched amused on the way Sakura was acting. _She can be a mature woman for a second and a mere child for another second._ He mused. Enjoying the way Sakura was standing up to her brother, which in his prospective, he doesn't like one bit. (AN: He means Sakura's brother.) Hate at first sight, he might say.

The two grandmothers exchange knowing looks between their grandchildren. _I know they'll be perfect for each other. _

"Everybody please…" Yuki said, calling the attention of everyone present in the room. "Have you forgotten the ball this evening. Perhaps we should prepare for the ball tonight instead doing nothing constructive. Come along now…" She stated.

_Kawaii. This should be fun. Ho ho ho ho._ Smiling evilly in the direction of Sakura, planning on what outfits would befitting her friend, make her the most beautiful woman in the ball.

_Hoe?! Why is Tomoyo looking at me like that? I don't like that smile she's aiming at me._ Sweat-dropping on the sight of overly excited face of her friend and cousin.

"Ok get along now…" Yuki spoke ushering them outside the sparring room towards to the stairs leading to their respective rooms. "And don't forget to bring a partner ne?"

Touya was first to walk out from the room and headed for upstairs not bothering to look back if everyone is doing the same thing as he did.

Aki waited for her grandson to get out of earshot before asking the big question. "Sakura dear, do you have a date in your mind for the ball?" Aki asked her granddaughter gently knowing the answer fully well.

"How about you Syaoran?" Yuki inquired following the lead of her best friend. She knows her best friend too well and she knows where she's (Aki) getting at.

Sakura and Syaoran both hesitated to answer, recognizing the glances their grandmothers are giving to both of them. What is about grandmothers and their evil schemes?

"No." Both replied in unison.

Excellent. "So… Syaoran honey, be a gentleman and invite Sakura here to be your date for the ball held tonight since both of you are available. Right?" Aki chirped mischievously putting plan A of operation Sakura-Syaoran matchmaking into action.

"I'm not looking for one." Sakura and Syaoran protested at the same time, before glaring at each other. Wanting to struggle each other's throat. Having to stay close or even breathe the same air makes them die of irritation for each other.

"Tomoyo is also dateless. Why should I have a date?" Sakura reasoned out to her grandmother, stubbornly shaking her head in disagreement.

"Tomoyo is that true?" Facing her other granddaughter so that they could communicate with one other through their eyes.

Getting the message her grandmother was sending her way, Tomoyo opposed, "But Sakura-chan, I already have a date." Pulling Eriol beside her so that they would be side by side. "Right Eriol-kun." She grinned conspiratorially wrapping her right arm to his left arm.

Eriol smiled awkwardly. How did he manage to get himself into the middle of a family trouble without his knowledge? _Maybe I'm getting like my cute descendant here, attracting troubles here and there._ So the only thing he did was nod his head in conformation. _It's a good opportunity for Syaoran to fall in love with a girl he really deserves not like that bitch Regine._

"Eriol." Syaoran warned, threatening his cousin to spill it out.

"But it's true. I have asked her when it was lunchtime where you BOTH haven't mind to show up and join us for lunch." Smiling warmly at Tomoyo, as if showing they were pretty close with each other.

Tomoyo was dumbfounded on what a smooth liar Eriol is. _He's not that bad. We could get along quite well. _

"This is bullshit." Syaoran cursed with venom dripping his voice.

"Watch your language young man." Yuki advised her grandson, disappointed by his behavior to such a simple suggestion.

"Sorry, just got carried away… No offense everyone. I'm just in a foul mood." He apologized lamely but he saw the look his grandmother was directing at him and added "I'll be delighted to take Sakura as a date for the ball tonight." He finished.

"Oh Syaoran dear that's good to hear… So it's settled then. Go to your rooms now and prepare for the upcoming ball. Make sure to make yourself elegant and beautiful dears." Yuki and Aki beamed with happiness for their success of plan A.

"Shit." Syaoran cursed under his breath.

"The feeling's mutual." Sakura uttured.

AN: So… what do you think? Improving or lousy chapter? Please review…


End file.
